


All Over the Guild

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gift Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: It’s Christmas time and the gang decides to enjoy drinks together at Erza’s. Everyone indulges in alcohol, but Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia have more than their fair share. To Natsu’s horror, Lucy in her intoxicated state gets handsy and asks him to take her like he did when she joined Fairy Tail. To his further dismay, their friends hear her and beg to know the story. Lucy happily explains in way too much detail the scenario of their first sexual encounter. Merry Christmas to him.





	All Over the Guild

**Author's Note:**

> Received a one-shot request on Tumblr that said: The guys find out that Natsu and Lucy had amazing sex to celebrate her getting into Fairy Tail. And they celebrated it IN the guild hall. After dark. On every place but the bar.
> 
> Written in 2015 based off this prompt. Based off the Christmas special from that year where everyone is a drunk mess.

Natsu watched in horror as Lucy crawled drunkenly towards him. He didn’t know how to handle her like this. Lucy was flirtatious and almost sexual when she’d been hitting the alcohol too hard. Her breasts almost spilled out of the low top she was wearing as she moved sensually towards him, giving him the most seductive look he’d ever seen.

“Pet me Natsu,” Lucy purred while placing one wandering hand on his thigh.

“What are you talking about?!” Natsu tried scooting back, but there was no getting away from her.

Lucy launched herself on him, knocking him backward and lying on top of him. Her full breasts against his chest made his body hot for her, but he couldn’t act on that in front of all his guildmates. At least he wasn’t the only one being attacked. Gray was having a difficult time untangling Juvia’s arms from around him. Levy teased Gajeel about him having piercings for eyebrows and Erza looked between them with envy as she sipped on her drink, having to reshuffle her feet because she kept losing her balance. 

Lucy rubbed her body along him like a cat, purring as she did so. The dragon slayer grabbed her waist to stop her movements before his cock responded to it, but that only helped her sensual movements. She must have noticed him harden because she smiled at him.

“We should go back to the guild,” she slurred, running her hands along his chest and down his abdomen. “We can celebrate like when I joined Fairy Tail.”

Natsu’s eyes shot open. “Shh! Lucy, you’re talking too loud!”

“What do you mean ‘celebrate like when you joined Fairy Tail’?” Erza jumped in, stumbling towards them and sloshing her drink onto the hardwood floor.

Lucy placed her cheek against Natsu’s firm chest, continuing to brush against him like a feline. “We did something… all over the guild.”

Just thinking about it brought back the memories of their “celebration”. Lucy was ecstatic to have earned her membership to Fairy Tail. That had been her dream ever since she became a wizard. Natsu was by her side throughout the part that night. They laughed, ate good food, and the guild members got to know Lucy a little better. Natsu couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He never noticed things before like how often Lucy wore revealing crop tops. Because of the short length, they exposed her slender stomach and now he paid attention. It made his throat dry, and he often had to look away. Lucy was flawless. The way her golden hair caressed her shoulders mesmerized him, and he couldn’t do anything but smile. 

It was down to just himself, Lucy, and Mira, but the She-Demon yawned, too. Happy had long since gone home to sleep. He wasn’t able to stay up late most nights. 

Lucy sipped on her glass of water still wired from the excitement. “I’m just so happy Natsu. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“Hey, you did it,” Natsu answered, leaning back in the bar chair. “You’ll do good in Fairy Tail.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Lucy tried to get down from the tall bar stool, but she lost her footing and Natsu reached out to catch her. With the way she fell, Lucy yanked him right down with her. He landed on top of her, wincing as his elbows slammed onto the wood floor.

“Ow!” Lucy moaned, reaching her arm back to rub her shoulders that had smacked hard onto the floor. 

“That didn’t feel good at all,” Natsu muttered. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lucy answered. “Um, are you going to get up?!”

Natsu looked down and realized he was lying right on top of her between her parted thighs. His hips were pressing into her core. It was like she was molded just for him. He felt a different fire in his belly; he almost growled like an animal. 

“Natsu!”

He jolted out of his thoughts. “Oh, sorry Lucy!”

“You’re still on top of me.”

“I know.” Natsu hooked his arms underneath the back of her shoulders. “Lucy, I don’t know what the hell you’re doing to me.”

“It’s the same for me,” Lucy whispered, reaching up to run her fingers along the side of his cheek. “You’re just so… I don’t know, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Natsu leaned down and crashed his lips against Lucy’s. He gripped her hair as they kissed, his body grew hotter because of her hands grasping his back. The dragon slayer couldn’t stop his hips from grinding against her and when the first soft moan escaped her lips, Natsu had to have her. His cock was straining against his pants, the friction against his groin was causing an amazing sensation. Lucy’s thick thighs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him feverishly back like she couldn’t get enough of him. Natsu was dying to see Lucy with less clothing. He ripped open her tight-fitting vest to find nothing underneath. He didn’t see how it was possible with how big her breasts were, but now it made sense on why they were so bouncy. 

Natsu felt himself being jolted out of his memory when Lucy’s hand moved higher up his thigh. She gave him a sultry smile. “Do you remember Natsu?”

“Lucy get off me! You’re drunk!” Natsu exclaimed while trying to get away from the aroused woman. 

“I wasn’t that night,” she cooed.

Erza was sitting close to them wanting to know what happened next. Natsu gazed around the room and realized all of their friends now listened to this story. There was most likely steam coming out of his ears from the embarrassment. 

“Finish the story!” Erza ordered after taking another deep gulp of her drink. 

Lucy’s eyes never left Natsu’s face. “Well, after lots of amazing foreplay, Natsu took me right there on the floor… first.” 

_Natsu buried himself deep inside Lucy, all clothes sprawled all over the wooden floor. He pounded into her hard, just like she wanted. Her moans were loud and proved he was hitting the right spots. He slowed down to deeper, stronger strokes, rolling his hips as he smashed into her. Lucy’s mouth was agape as he almost fucked her through the floor._

_“You feel so good Luc,” Natsu said through gritted teeth. “So tight.”_

_“Natsu,” she groaned as her nails raked down his back. “I want to do it everywhere.”_

_He smirked and hauled her up while remaining inside her. “I can do that.”_

_First, he walked them over to the picnic tables nearby and laid her down. It had been too long since he moved inside her even though it had only been a few seconds. Lucy sat up and linked her arms around her lover’s waist._

_“Keep going,” she whispered in his ear._

_His cock slid inside her. Her contracting around him was throwing him over the edge faster than he wanted to go. Natsu tried slowing his movements so he wouldn’t come so soon, but Lucy wasn’t having it. She let out a cry in protest and tried to pull his hips towards her. Natsu was seconds from losing it, so he pulled out. Lucy sat up with annoyance in her chocolate orbs. She made no move to cover those voluptuous breasts that now shone with sweat or close her legs. Natsu’s eyes drifted right to her glistening sex._

_“Why did you stop?!” she asked in an accusatory tone._

_Instead of answering, the Fire mage leaned down and held each of her thighs in his hands, spreading her open wider for him and latching his mouth onto her womanhood. His tongue explored her depths with Lucy’s breathy shrieks like music to his ears. He continued to run his tongue in circles around her clit until her legs were like Jell-O in his hands. Natsu stood up and licked around his mouth, knowing he’d never forget the sweet way she tasted._

_“Let’s go to the stage,” Natsu said, holding his hand out to help the Celestial wizard to stand on shaky legs._

_They walked over to the quiet stage. just as Lucy was about to jump, Natsu’s hand landed on her head and the other stopped mid-back. He forced her to bend over the side of the stage, perking her ass up for him. The hardwood was cold against her already hardened nipples. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy shot him a confused expression until he sheathed himself inside her once again. He smashed into her over and over, loving the way the sound of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the guild hall. Her ass would be a nice shade of red from the spanking his hips were giving her._

_“Natsu!” she shrieked, hands curled up into fists by her face._

_“I’m so close Lucy.”_

_“No, wait!” she exclaimed. “I still want to on the bar!”_

_Natsu’s cock said otherwise. He pulled out and came on her lower back, Lucy glared at him. “How can I clean that up?!”_

Lucy mortified Natsu as she recounted their first encounter. She was about to tell them how they went back later that night and had sex on the bar, but he lunged towards her and covered her mouth.

“Shut it, Lucy!” Natsu yelled.

“You guys had sex where we eat?!” Gray exclaimed. “That’s not sanitary!”

Juvia thinks it’s romantic Gray-sama!” The water mage had yet to remove herself from him. “Why doesn’t Gray-sama do those things to Juvia? Juvia is good with her mouth, but-”

Gray covered Juvia’s mouth just as Natsu did to Lucy. “Keep things private, will you?!”

“That’s so romantic,” Erza pouted. “I’m jealous.”

“Go Salamander!” Gajeel cheered. “Once you fuck 'em right once, they get hooked!”

“Gajeel,” Levy whined, standing up and forgetting she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She leaned against his solid chest. “That works both ways. That’s why you haven’t gone anywhere right?”

Gajeel’s face lit up red like Christmas lights. “You shut your mouth Levy!”

“Everyone is getting laid but me!” Erza raged.


End file.
